Perfume Agnostic
by drop dead whitney
Summary: Trying to support yourself and your slightly offbeat brother on a whore's salary is never easy. Yazoo had to find that out the hard way. [AU & sort of OOC] R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Perfume Agnostic **

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7: AC, nor do I own Hello Kitty products or any other company name brand that I mention.  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, heavy language, sexual conduct/humor.

* * *

When I wake up my ass hurts like hell. I can hear my client snoring away next to me. As I get up my back cracks and I groan from the horrible aches as I pick up the guy's wallet. _Whatever._, I think as I snatch at least seven hundred bucks out of the leather case. _At least the money is worth all this shit. _

The pain still wasn't ceasing as I was on the subway. I kept on shifting around in my seat and these little brunette girls kept on staring at me. Was it because I was still in my make-up? Fuck.When I give them a little smile they huddle against each other and turn their heads. It's like their ashamed that they looked at my mascara smudged face. Ha!

Once I'm home my asshole is still burning like the devil. I sigh and walk into my mess of a home that is filled with Chinese take-out cartridges and empty boxes of cigarettes. There's an occasional bottle of vodka or beer lying around someplace. While I'm in my room undressing I notice there's a note taped to my mirror. It's from Kadaj. _Went to Seph's. Be back sometime, later. _I roll my eyes. He could've at least told me when he left. What a slag.

After I'm done unmasking my face I make my way into the living room. Collapsing on the couch I take out a cigarette and light it. Kadaj won't be home for another five hours, so what do I have left to do in this crap hole? I could go visit the prison and have a very enlightening conversation with Loz but my bones were too tired to move.

Sometimes I wish Kadaj wouldn't go off and visit Seph so much. It's a bit boring around the apartment without him being around to piss me off so much.

Seph (real name: Sephiroth) is our cousin and also a very successful drug dealer. It's no wonder that he would be related to me, a whore, Loz, a criminal, and Kadaj, our own little jackass of society. But I have to admit, being in a dysfunctional family pays off sometimes. First off, I get free drugs (sometimes). Second, I don't have to worry about being beat up since my dear brother Loz has a reputation for smashing out people's teeth. Kadaj doesn't really give me real benefits except for being a reckless son of a bitch. I still gotta love the kid though. He's got guts and one hell of a nice ass. What? So I think my little brother has a nice ass. Who said my family can't get any more messed up?

* * *

When Kadaj gets home he has a black eye and multiple scrapes on his arms. I do what every other older brother/mother/fatherly figure of the household would do. I freak the fuck out. 

"What the **fuck **happened?!", I almost scream as Kadaj is washing his face in the bathroom. "You look like anorexic roadkill! By the way, when's the last time you ate?!" I continue my rants and irrelevant shrieking while Kadaj is pouring alcohol over his wounds and sloppily covering them with my Hello Kitty band-aids. I get a little (Okay, maybe not a _little_) upset about that too.

"Good Jesus, Yazoo, calm the hell down. And shut up too while your at it.", he says to me in that sly voice of his. It drives me insane sometimes but yet again it's so incredibly sexy. "I just pissed a few kids off, you know how it is.", he continues, now brushing his teeth.

I lean against the bathroom doorway and roll my eyes. "I don't work so hard every night just so I can come home and see that you got yourself beat up. _Again_. For fuck's sake Kadaj, you need to learn when to back off sometimes." He spits into the sink in reply.

"God, your such a cocksucker.", I say looking him over.

He turns to me and grins. "Look who's talking."

I sneer and give out a sarcastic, "Ha-ha." before walking to my room. Damn, I'm need some sleep. I decided to take tonight off since Kadaj came home bruised and injured. Well, not completely _injured_...but still, I gotta watch over the little dickweed.

As I was lying in bed it was starting to rain. Water was streaming down the windows and the city lights were making shadows across my face. It was really relaxing. Just as I was about to drift to sleep, the door opened and Kadaj walked in. I sat up a bit, almost half asleep. "What is it Kadaj?" I could tell he was uneasy by the way his lips were pressed together so tightly.

"The rain. It's freaking me out.", he whispered in a soft almost embarrassed tone.

At first I didn't know whether to laugh or just tell him to get out of my room, pronto. Instead, I just motioned my hand towards my bed and said in an exhausted voice, "Hop in cowboy." Kadaj got into my bed faster than any virgin I've ever seen in my life. I smile to myself. He see's me smiling and frowns. "Just what're you all fucking cheery about? I'm not scared I'm just-"

"Hmh, whatever. Get to sleep."

The just like that, he's curled up next to me like a cat, breathing quietly and floating into dreams. I wrap the covers around us both and put my arms around him. Warmth and comfort surround my skin. I could feel the trance of sleep slowly take me over. Kadaj is a jackass beyond all belief, that's for damn sure. But he's still my little brother. I can never deny that no matter how hard I try.

* * *

**drop dead whitney says...  
**Leave some reviews, tell me what you think.  
:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Two.  
**Disclaimer: I also do not own, nor am I trying to endorse, any of the fashion brands/companies/designers I mention in this chapter.

**

* * *

**

9:00PM. Time to whore up.

Maybe you don't know this, but being a skank is a really hard job half of the time. When I get ready to go out, it seriously takes me at least 2 hours to get presentable. The process is long and tedious. First, shower. I always use lukewarm water, it makes the skin softer. I have to shave my legs too. Honestly, I absolutely despise hairy legs. It's disgusting and vile. When I look at someone's legs I want to see a smooth palette of marble, not a forest of twisted follicles.

The worst part of dressing up is actually trying to find a nice outfit. Fascinating enough, my wardrobe is probably bigger than Janice Dickinson's. There's various amounts of t-shirts, tube tops, tanks, baby doll tops, sweaters and jackets sprawled around _everywhere _and the number of jeans I have is almost unbelievable. I have at least 10 pairs from Lucky Brand, 5 from DKNY, and all the other ones from all these other various places that I've forgotten. Don't tell anyone, but I sometimes _borrow_ jeans from my customers. What? I don't think any of them actually notice anyways, they're having too much fun with me.

Then the shoes. Oh dear God, the _shoes_. There's honestly way to many. The floor of my closet is full of boxes of boots, sneakers, heels, platforms, slip-ons, and lace-ups. I've got Gucci, Armani, Louis Vuitton. You name it, I totally got it. It's a bit strange because I have enough to spend on all these clothes, but by the end of the month I don't have enough for rent. Wonder how that is, hmm?

After tearing my wardrobe to shreds, I finally find something to wear. I end up with a nice skin fitting V-cut long white sleeved shirt, these tight as hell leather jeans, and white Gucci boots that I stole from Seph (Shh! Keep that a secret too!). I also put one of my favorite necklaces. It was a present Kadaj had gotten for me two years ago. It's a sweet little thing too. He made it himself.

The necklace is made of this glittery, sparkly metal that I don't know of. Somehow, he was able to form the thing into an ouroboros. I have to admit, it is a _bit _tacky, but the meaning really warmed my heart. It's supposed to symbolize infinity and unity. Yeah, that does sound sort of corny, but it's a beautiful thing and it's definitely something I would never give up. Well, maybe...

* * *

The club was packed when I arrived. The place is called "_Venus bleu_". I think that's French. Or German? Whatever. 

Anyways, it's supposed to be one of the best of the best clubs in this city. Major actors and actresses have come here, as well as musicians and entertainers. And if your not famous, than you gotta have one fine piece of ass to be accepted in. Either that or pockets full of cash. I'm lucky though since I know one of the bouncers. His name is Tseng, and he's a pretty handsome guy too. I should know since I gave him a blowjob one time back when I was still an amateur.

So after having a little sweet talk with Tseng, I was finally allowed in and **wow**. It wasn't like all the other clubs I've been to at all. Inside there were pillars of marble and the floors glistened and reflected almost everything. Lights were shining and flickering. Blue, red, pink, green, the whole fucking rainbow! The DJ was doing an awesome job too. The smell of drugs and sex was evident.

"Damn.", I said to myself while rubbing my right ear. "I'm under dressed." But oh well.

After only 45 minutes I'm dancing my mind away. The kids in the place were beautiful. I'm rubbing crotches with a guy that has the most luxurious black hair and it smelled amazing too, giving him extra points.Who knows, maybe I'll end up fucking this kiddo. I don't know how long we were dancing but after a while, my tongue started to get as dry as a 40 year old va-jay-jay. Ah! Time for voooodkaaa!

I turn around to my dancing partner and lick his bottom lip. "'S'cuze me babe, my mouth needs some moisturizing."

"You don't need to go to the bar for that.", he says cleverly. I just laugh.

When I got up to the bar, I asked for a bottle of vodka (of _course_) and a glass. The bartender had a cute, blonde, virgin face but his hair looked sharp and spiky enough to cut me in half.

Besides these two kids practically having sex on the bar table, I was the only one there for a drink. So I decided to talk to the kid. I don't turn on my game, mainly because he wasn't really my target for the night. Nor was he on "The List".

"Hey, blondie!", I yell.

The boy turns around, looking almost frightened. My heart drops a few centimeters and so does my liver. Really, first I scare a couple of brunettes on the subway, and now this guy?

"U-Uh. Yes, do you want anything else?"

Gee, a fidgety kid huh?

"No actually, I just want to know why your hair looks like it's gonna chop me up." After saying that I could tell he was starting to get really uncomfortable. He almost dropped a glass and his face turned bright pink. My mind was going into fanboy mode (Awww!). I started to contemplate on whether he would be my new target or not. I mean, he was cute enough, but he didn't seem like the type to have a fuck session with a random guy. Especially if that guy is like _me_.

After almost 2 minutes of silence, the kid finally said something. "E-er, uh-uhm, it's just like that I s-suppose.", he managed to get out. I almost rolled my eyes and scowled but I resisted. He was probably one of those "sensitive" types, or whatever they call them.

"Hm. I see.", I replied coolly, sipping at my drink. I was starting to get bored of this guy. "What's your name anyways, spiky head?"

He hesitated a few moments before telling me.

"Cloud. My name is Cloud."

And this time, he didn't stutter.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's all for now. My mind is seriously going to shut down at the moment. :D  
Enjoy the cliffy! And don't forget to review! 


End file.
